


Venom said Fuck Blue Lives!

by chameleon_666



Series: Venom Eats Weirdos [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, me presenting this fic to you could a depressed person make THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_666/pseuds/chameleon_666
Summary: You know that one post on tumblr that's like, "Eddie would find cops for Venom to eat" this is sort of that. I wrote this in thirty minutes on a school night and it hasn't been profread and it's sort of a joke but maybe not. Please read it. Thank you.





	Venom said Fuck Blue Lives!

Eddie swung his arm back, and decked the guy across the right side of his jaw.  


“Fuck!” he shouted. He didn’t seem to be all that bothered by the blow, but was certainly perturbed that someone had had the balls to do it. The look of righteous indignation said it all - this was not a man who got in back alley fights. This was a man who thought he was too good for that.  


He glared down at Eddie, “You just made a fucking mistake, bro.”  


Eddie made a face, “Did I? Cause it kinda seems like maybe I saved that girl? Almost like I’m some kinda superhero or something. Rescuing innocents and what not.” His Other appreciated that, and Eddie smiled, “Doing my civic duty!”  


**Look at us, Eddie! Saving damsels in distress, just like that movie! I told you we could be greater together!  
**   


Eddie’s smile widened, as the big guy got closer, and madder.  


“Superhero,” he scoffed, “Nah, not you. You’re just some idiot who don’t know how to stay outta other peoples’ business.” He cracked his knuckles.  


**Is this guy for real?  
**   


“So it would seem,” Eddie muttered.  


The big guy loomed over him now, an honest to god fucking _snarl_ on his face, “An idiot -” he paused, “Who just assaulted an off duty officer.”  


Eddie started to laugh, and he could feel Venom practically humming just under his skin.  


**This is one we are allowed to eat, is it not?  
**   


“Sure is. You hungry?” Eddie asked.  


**Always.  
**   


“What the fuck does that have to do with it? You think you’re gonna buy me dinner and get off just like that? I don’t fucking think so,” The cop said.  


“I wasn’t talking to you,” Eddie said, “And you really shouldn’t have said that.”  


The confusion barely had time to register on the cop’s face before it was replaced by horror as black goo began to creep slowly over Eddie’s body, coating him from head to toe. Eddie rolled his eyes. They were capable of moving so quickly and efficiently that they could have been finished with this and back in the bar by now. But Venom, ever the dramatic, liked to put on a show for the really nasty ones.  


“Wha- What the fuck are you?!” the cop shouted, scrambling backwards.  


**“We are Venom,”** they said, **“Blue Lives don’t matter,”  
**   
And with a fluid motion, the cop had been dispatched.  
  
Venom made a pleased noise in the back of their throat, and then chuckled,  
  
**"** **Officer** **down.”**

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome. I'm on tumblr @tristranthorne


End file.
